The present invention relates to a swivel mount for the sun visor of an automotive vehicle and particularly a swivel mount which squeezes on the mounting shaft of the sun visor.
German Pat. No. 25 51 633 describes a swivel mount for a sun visor which includes a mounting body, a mounting shaft and a U-shaped leaf spring on the mounting body which grips around the shaft. The free ends of the arms of the spring are hooked together by extensions of its arms, one extension comprising a hook formed by a double bend, and the other extension comprising a V-shaped spring extending transverse to the direction of the arm with the inversion thereof directed toward the opposite arm. The free end of the V-shaped spring engages behind the hook on the other arm. The hook development prevents the free ends of the arms of the U-shaped leaf spring from spreading apart. The distance between the arms of the leaf spring must, however, be kept greater than required by the thickness of the housing. Otherwise, the hooked elements could not be brought into engagement. Thus, the leaf spring is seated relatively loosely on the mount housing. Particularly together with errors in tolerance, this may cause crackling or clicking noises upon swinging of the sun visor body.